The Love Hexagon
by Daisychain-girl
Summary: Ginny Weasley is completely in love with Malfoy but she has to find a way for him to notice her. Envolves love potions, unbreakeble vows, a secret Slytherin Sociaty and lot's of Drama! Warning: SLASH
1. The Potter Problem

**Disclaimer: **_it's all Jo's_

_Takes place during Ginny's 5__th__ year at Hogwarts, Gabrielle also attends Hogwarts and is __in Ginny's class._

_The Last three books completely ignored _

_This is my first fa__nfiction so please be nice and write reviews when you're finished_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny Weasley was not happy. As she boarded the Hogwarts express for the fifth time in her life she decided that something had to be done, she couldn't continue living this way. She stared out the window at the clear sunny day and she knew that this was the year everything was going to change.

She was sick of her life, she was sick of it, no, more precisely she was sick of him: the great all powerful Harry Potter. She hated the way he thought he controlled and owned her. So she was just going to end it, for now and forever. She was going to be free.

She smiled to herself slightly. If she were being honest she would come to turns with the fact that the only reason Harry seemed so horrid was that she was comparing him to someone else. Someone that captured a part of her with his amazing good looks, charm and intelligence, someone who happened to be Slytherin God.

Hopelessly Romantic. That was what her best friend Gabriele often called her, because Ginny Weasley could fall in love in a matter of seconds and fall out of it just as quickly. But Ginny was now certain that her adoration for Draco Malfoy would not seize, that she would love him forever and because of this she had made it her mission to make him love her as well.

OOOOOOO

Gabriele Delacour could have been called determined, she could have been called beautiful or stubborn, or intelligent but she was more often called invincible. The gorgeous fourteen-year-old would win every argument, would fight bravely in every battle and would stand tall at the end, the most glorious warrior.

As Gabriele moved through the compartments of the Hogwarts express she searched for the long flaming red hair of her best friend Ginny Weasley. It wasn't hard to find her and Gabrielle slid open the door of the compartment and came to join Ginny who sat alone.

"Hey" whispered Ginny not looking up from the window.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny turned and looked at her. "I'm taking your advice and I'm dumping him. I mean you're totally right I don't even like him anymore and it's not like he's in love with me"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and sat down across from her, the usual mysterious sinister smile playing across her face as she said "About time". She disapproved of Harry for two reasons; the boy was incredibly possessive and jealous. She called that the killer combination.

Ginny looked up and her and said in a concerned tone "I've never broken up with anyone. What should I say?"

Gabrielle chuckled at little innocent Ginny and said "Just give him the usual speech, you know, 'It's not you it's me' and all that crap. He'll get the message" she offered.

Ginny sighed. Gabrielle tended to be too cool to care about people's feelings. "I'm just going to say it; I'm not going to beat around the bush"

OOOOOOO

"I want to break up" said as she looked up at Harry. They stood in front of each other in an empty classroom, it was right after dinner and it had taken all her guts to say those five little words.

"What?" he said moving slightly towards her, his vivid green eyes wide with shock.

"I want to break up" she repeated.

"No Ginny" he muttered shaking his head.

"Harry I want to be free"

Harry stood there for a second then wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I love you Ginny"

"Let go of me" she whispered knowing that his declaration was meaningless.

"I love you" he said again.

She rolled her eyes and said "Well I don't love you," as she pushed him away.

He stood there looking at her for a second and then said angrily "is there someone else?"

_Oh dear god, _thought Ginny as she tried not to look guilty although she had done nothing but dream of Malfoy.

"Who?" he whispered menacingly.

There was a pause, then Ginny said the first name that came to her mind "Gabrielle"

Harry's mouth dropped slightly and he looked down at her his eyebrows scrunched together "Gabrielle Delacour?"

"Who else?" muttered Ginny as she met Harry's eyes. He stepped away from her and suddenly turned around leaving the classroom in a run.

OOOOOOO

Ginny was hurrying up the stairs of the girls' dormitory needing desperately to talk to Gabrielle. She opened the door of their dormitory and stepped right in.

"So how did the break up go" said Gabrielle who was standing in front of a mirror brushing her silvery blond hair.

"I just did something awful" whispered Ginny as she collapsed on the bed.

"Oh dear me, Ginny did something awful" she teased.

"I'm serious"

"What happened?" And so Ginny told her the whole thing. "That's not awful Gin, it just complicates things a bit"

"Will you please help me?" she said as she looked at Gabrielle who was sitting on the foot of her bed.

"What do you mean?" said Gabrielle narrowing her eyes.

Ginny sighed and said "All you have to do is pretend we're dating". Gabrielle stood still for a second watching her friend, "Oh come on! You're a great actress just pretend this is some weird play"

"I'll do it" she said calmly. "But why do we need to pretend were dating?"

Ginny closed her eyes "So that Harry won't be bugging me and I concentrate on getting Malfoy to fall in love with me" she said.

"Speaking of Malfoy what do you suppose he'll think of all this?"

Ginny groaned "I didn't even think about that. But I don't care anything to get rid of the Potter problem"

OOOOOOO

_I really h__ope you liked it. I'll probably be posting more in a __few __of days__ because of the wonder of March break_

_Thanks for reading_


	2. The Gryffindor Girls

**Disclaimer: **_It belongs to J.K Rowling__it's __not mine_

**Warning: **_some slash_

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

As Ginny and Gabrielle walked down to the great hall many people whispered as they past. The news that they were dating had spread in less than two hours and became the talk of the school. Not a lot of people knew Ginny, she was perceived as 'the Weasley girl' but everyone knew Gabrielle the part veela popular blond.

"When do you think I should talk to him" whispered Ginny.

"I don't know Gin. Why would you want to go out with a Slytherin?" she asked smiling because of the irony.

"You know me; I don't choose who I'm in love with"

OOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy stood underneath one of the archways in the courtyard watching the beautiful blond girl talking to some of her friends. His eyes narrowed. He had a feeling that the whole Ginny Gabrielle thing was just made up because Gabrielle was famous for her long list of boyfriend. A list that Draco would do _anything_ to be on.

He of course had a girlfriend, several actually, but he didn't care about them at all, he wanted Gabrielle the Gryffindor Veela all he needed was a way to win her over. He was suddenly surprised as Ginny walked towards Gabrielle. She had grown taller over the summer and she actually looked pretty good and anyone that managed to look pretty good next to Gabrielle had something going for them.

He smiled slightly as he saw her, she was the girl that had dumped scar face and he thought _maybe she's not that bad, if I can't get the veela girl, the Gryffindor Princess wouldn't be a bad second choice. _It was a nice plan B because Draco Malfoy was sick of dating Slytherins for the simple reason he had already dated them all. And besides he liked challenges and getting a Gryffindor girl would certainly be a challenge.

OOOOOOO

Harry Potter was furious. _How dare she_ he thought as he watched his Ginny holding hands with Gabrielle. He gulped. "Just get over it Harry" whispered Hermione gently as she watched him.

"I despise Gabrielle" he muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Harry why don't you just go out with someone else. You know Cho hasn't taken her eyes of you since we got here" said Hermione pointing discretely towards a tree where Cho sat staring straight at them.

Harry wrinkled his nose "She's always going to be Cedric's girl" he whispered but he did turn towards her.

OOOOOOO

"I think today was a total success" whispered Gabrielle as they headed up to their dormitory.

"Yeah everyone bought it"

"Thanks to me, you're a lousy actress"

"No I'm not" said Ginny as they stepped in to the dormitory.

"Whatever" she said and then suddenly she turned towards Ginny and asked "How long do we have to keep this up?"

"Till he asks me out" said Ginny.

"So you're going to cheat on me with Malfoy?" said Gabrielle sounding indignant and widening her eyes as if in complete shock.

"It's not like we're really going out" said Ginny.

"We are going out"

"You know what I mean, it's not like we're going to do anything with each other"

"I disagree" said Gabrielle and just like that she stepped towards Ginny and kissed right on the mouth. Ginny closed her eyes completely forgetting who she was kissing, because the kiss was perfect. Slowly Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and deepened the kiss completely melting in to it.

After several minutes Ginny pulled away her eyes wide her hand touching her lips in disbelief. "Dam you're a good kisser" she managed to say.

Gabrielle laughed and said with a wicked grin "I've had lots of practice"

"Why did you do that?"

Gabrielle shrugged and said "Just to contradict you"

OOOOOOO

It was dark when Gabrielle snuck out of bed. She left her dormitory quietly but by the time she was in the common room she was running. She hurried out of the portrait hall and through the passageways desperate to go to the empty classroom in the fifth hall, where she would meet him. It was not uncommon for Gabrielle to sneak out at night to meet some boy, but it was unusual that she would like a boy as much as she liked Blaise.

There was just something different about him and as she came to the empty classroom her heart was beating for him. She opened the door and stepped inside. There he stood, tall handsome, perfect and without even speaking she threw herself on him, kissing him passionately in the mouth, feeling his arms wrap themselves around her thin waist. In moments he had her up against a wall his hands running through her glorious blond hair and his mouth busy crushing furiously against hers.

But Blaise's eyes were closed and in his mind he was thinking of someone else, someone who lay in his bed fast asleep dreaming of the girl Blaise was passionately making out with. Blaise was always thinking of Draco, his best friend, his secret love, the Slytherin sex god.

OOOOOOO

_Thanks for r__eading and please make me happy, __write a review _


	3. A Potion for Potter

**Disclaimer: **_Belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling, nothing is mine_

_Thanks to everyone __that r__eviewed__. This chapter is where the story really starts and things really begin to happen__ Hope you like it and please review. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Draco and Blaise were walking towards the great hall watching Ginny and Gabrielle who were walking pretty close together holding hands. "What do you think of that?" asked Draco.

Blaise tried to act normal because no one knew that he and Gabrielle were going out, "I don't really care what they're doing" he muttered.

"How can you not care? There like the two hottest girls in the entire school"

"Yeah there alright"

"Do you think she'd go out with me" said Draco quietly. He had never doubted his ability to get a girl before but Gabrielle was different. She was not only one of the best students at Hogwarts she was the hottest.

Blaise stiffened slightly and looked at Draco's deep grey "You like her?"

"Who doesn't?" Blaise watched Gabrielle, she was beautiful but it was nothing like what he felt for Draco. He winced slightly, he had promised himself that this year he wasn't going to think about Draco that he was going to concentrate on his girlfriend, but that didn't seem to be working.

OOOOOOO

Cho Chang was sick of being ignored. She was good looking, smart and good at Quidditch, there was absolutely no reason why Harry won't want to go out with her. It was in his best interest, little Ginny Weasley had dumped him; she would never do a thing like that.

Cho was trying to convince herself that putting love potion on Harry's pumpkin juice was a good idea. That she wasn't forcing him to love her that it would only push him towards her. But she was failing miserably. She knew what she was doing was wrong, she should have learned her lesson from Cedric but she didn't cared. Slowly she poured the content of the cauldron in to a little glass bottle.

She smiled slightly and said "Now your mine Harry Potter"

OOOOOOO

Draco was not as confident as he usually was when he walked up to Gabrielle. She turned towards him and narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you want Malfoy?" she said as she looked at him expectantly.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked just like that. She looked straight at him, and just from that Draco knew he was going to be refused for the first time in his life.

"I have a girlfriend" she said and quickly turned away from him walking towards the door of Charm's class where Ginny stood watching him with wide eyes. Draco turned around and walked back towards the Slytherin common room in complete wonder for the first time in his life someone was denying him. Gabrielle obviously though she was too good for him because Draco was sure the whole Gabrielle Ginny thing was made up. Draco shook his head slightly there was no one that was too good for him and he was going to prove that to her.

OOOOOOO

"Why was he talking to you?" asked Ginny as they sat in the nearly empty common room.

Gabrielle looked sideways at her and just shook her head "I don't know" she muttered.

"Yesterday you went out at night, who were you with?" said Ginny as he crossed her arms over her chest and looked angrily at her best friend. She had to accept the possibility that she had been with Draco.

She shook her head and said "I wasn't with Draco" she promised a bit annoyed by her friend's new paranoia.

"Why was he talking to you?"

"He asked me out" she whispered.

Ginny closed her eyes, _of course who wo__uld__ prefer Gabrielle __over __me, I'm__ was awkward and __shy and she's so popular and pretty. _"What did you say to him?"

"I told him I had a girlfriend", Ginny opened her eyes to see her friends smile.

"Ginny you know Draco's not my type anyway; I promise I'm not sleeping with him" she said shaking her head slightly at the idea of cheating on her beloved Blaise.

"Ok" she said and then she raised her eyebrows and looked at her friend her eyes wide "Wow wait are you not a virgin?" she asked.

Gabriele just sat there gave a wicked grin and a small chuckle. "Man your naïve" she said as Ginny continued to stare at her eyes wide.

OOOOOOO

It was dark in the Draco's dormitory, it was already 2 in the morning but he still lay dressed and awake on his bed thinking about Gabrielle. As his mind pondering the possibility that perhaps she had a secret boyfriend he heard a noise and saw the dark figure of Blaise stand up of the bed.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and watched through the cap in the curtains of his four-poster as Blaise made his way to the door. Thinking about it Draco remember hearing something the night before and suddenly a bitter suspicion grew in him, what if Blaise was with Gabrielle.

He tried to shake the suspicion out of his head, repeating to himself that Blaise just didn't seem very interested in her, but maybe that the cover up. In a sudden movement he stood up and walked to the door, determined to fallow Blaise.

Draco ran as quietly as he could down the stairs and past the common room hoping he wasn't too late. As he entered the dark dungeon hallway he saw a figure disappear out of sight. His eyes flashed and he knew he started to fallow it quickly but quietly.

He fallowed it through dark hallways and hidden staircases he had never seen for what felt like hours, he was no longer sure of anything. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where he was going and he wasn't even sure it was Blaise he was fallowing.

Finally the figure in front of his stopped in front of a door. Draco pulled out his wand just in case. Slowly the door opened and a girl came out. Draco couldn't see her properly but he was sure it was a girl. She stood next to the figure and he said "I know what you're going to do" in a voice that most definitely did not belong to Blaise, it was much deeper and harder.

"How can you?" the voice sounded frail afraid.

"You shouldn't have been working in that bathroom, many of us go there hidden very well, listening for secrets which always seemed to be told in to its walls"

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I didn't say that Chang", Draco eyes widened, the girl was Cho Chang.

"Please, all I want is for him to love me"

"You'll have to pay for my silence" muttered the figure.

"How much?"

The figure laughed and it was cold and cruel. It reminded Draco's of his father's laugh and it sent a chill down his back. "It isn't a matter of money; you will be in our dept"

"What will I have to do?"

"Nothing for the moment but the time will come when you will have to do a mission for us Cho and you will not be able to decline it"

"Why not?"

"If you want my silence you will have to make an Unbreakable Vow to do anything we ask of you Cho" he whispered. Cho gasped.

"Alright" she whispered. Draco slumped in the corner his eyes wide, his breathing uneven. He knew unbreakable vows weren't something to play around with and he knew that this was a dangerous place to be. Slowly he moved back they had come not wanting to hear any more and no longer wondering where Blaise was, he had much more important things to think about.

OOOOOOO

_So I hope that this was unexpected and different because honestly I didn't have any of this planned. So thank you for reading and please review it makes my day and the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. _


	4. Dealing with Draco

**Disclaimer: **_Still not mine_

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed and anyone that reading this really when you're done please click the pretty purple button and write a review _

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._

It was the middle of breakfast and Cho's moment had come at last. She stood up off the Ravenclaw table and headed over to the Gryffindor, the little glass bottle in her pocket. She walked to where Harry, Hermione and Ron where and gave them a smile.

"Hi" said Hermione shyly as she walked over.

"Hello, Hermione do you think I could borrow your notes for Ancient Ruins I don't know why I did with mine" she said politely.

"Oh sure" said Hermione pulling out her large bag which was overflowing with books and papers and started to rummage through it.

Cho uncapped the bottle in her pocked and looked around the great hall. "Why's Ginny talking to Malfoy?" she suddenly said looking at the tall sixth year that was having a conversation with Ginny in the corner of the Great Hall. Harry and Ron emidiatly looked around both looking angry. She slid the potion in to Harry's drink with her quick Quidditch reflexes and slid the now empty bottle back in to her pocket.

"I don't know!" said Harry narrowing his eyes as Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and Malfoy stood there looking after her.

"Here it is!" said Hermione handing her the notes.

Cho smiled in that perfectly charming way of hers and said "Thank you Hermione" before walking back to the Ravenclaw table. Once she sat down a new type of smile conquered her face, a smile of triumph and she said to herself "Harry Potter is mine"

OOOOOOO

Ginny was usually very cautions but today something inside of her had changed and she had lost control. _It was a perfectly normal morning_ she though, _well it was before I cracked._

She had just stood right up walked to the Slytherin table asked to speak to Draco, she noticed that Blaise was looking at her but it just didn't really register. She pulled Draco to one of the corners of the Great Hall and just like that she said "I love you"

He had sort of blinked as I not understanding what she meant then he said "Ginny I"

"I love you so much" Ginny had said completely cutting in to his sentence. _I sounded so foolish _thought Ginny as she remember with how much emotion she had spoken.

"Ginny I" he started again.

"I love you" she had said in a determined very unlike her voice and without even letting him speak she had run out of the Great Hall tears in her eyes.

_I have no clue why I started crying. I don't even know why I say I loved him or why I didn't answer, it was just so strange. _She shuddered slightly. It had felt like she had lost all control and that was what Tom had made her feel like.

OOOOOOO

"What did you and the Weasley girl talk about?" asked Blaise as he and Draco walked to DADA.

Draco stopped walking and looked up at his friend "She said she loved me"

Blaise stopped to and looked down at Draco his eyes wide "She said what?"

"Yeah it was strange" said Draco "But I think she meant it". He suddenly remembered last night and said "Blaise where were you last night?"

Blaise coughed slightly and said "What?"

Draco smirked "I heard you leave"

"Oh, I just meet up with some Ravenclaw chick" said Blaise casually, smiling as if remembering some font memory. Blaise had become a master actor.

"I have something else to tell you" said Draco and he leaned slightly towards Blaise and whispered "I think Cho Chang is going to slip someone love potion so don't drink anything she offers you"

"What?" said Blaise.

"I'll tell you the whole story later" he said as the bell had just rung and it was time to get to class.

OOOOOOO

It was late at night and Draco sat in the common room thinking of Gabrielle went he heard something move behind him. He turned and there a dark figure stood, dressed in long dark cloak and with a mask not unlike the one his father had worn in the days of the dark lord.

"Draco Malfoy", Draco's eyes widened it was the voice from before the one that had talked to Cho.

"Yes" whispered Draco feeling his wand in his pocket.

"Tell your friend Zabiny that dating a Gryffindor shouldn't be do"

"What?" said Draco standing up suddenly, the figure drew a wand.

"Warn him, to leave her or to pay the consequences"

"Leave whom?" said Draco feeling his wand inside his pocket and ready to draw it at any moment.

"Warn him: Leave Gabrielle Delacore or he there will be harsh consequences" and just like that the figure disappeared leaving Draco wondering who it was and how it knew what everybody was up to. Because that figure seemed to know more secrets than anyone really should.


	5. Luck and Love

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine it's all Jo's _

**A/N: **_from now on there will be some slash in most of the chapters. Sorry I didn't warn you earlier but I don't really plan out my stories things just happen. _

OOOOOOO

Harry watched Cho his face showing his admiration of her quiet grace. He smiled as he saw her talking to her friend. She was perfect.

"Are you interested in something Harry?" asked Hermione with a smile on her face as she watched her friend's obvious interest in Cho.

"She's just so wonderful" he croaked.

She frowned slightly "Well you certainly change your feeling pretty quickly"

"I just love her so much" he said a huge smile breaking out through his face as he watched her. "I need to talk to her, Hermione. I need to see if she loves me"

"She does love you" said Hermione but she wasn't watching Cho, she was watching Harry the new change in her friend frightened her.

"That's lucky!" he said as he started to run towards where Cho stood.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as Harry reached Cho and they started talking, "Luck" she muttered under her breath.

OOOOOOO

"You're dating Gabrielle Delacore" spat Draco as soon as Blaise woke up the morning after the strange figure had spoken to him.

Blaise looked at his friend for a moment his face serious, he nodded.

Anger boiled inside of Draco and he said the words he had been trying to hide from himself "I love her!"

Blaise still looked serious but he stood up and walked towards Draco, "I love you" he said and pressed his lips against Draco's.

OOOOOOO

Cho lay next to Harry her hands running through his messy black hair. He kissed her forehead and his hands trailed a straight line to her belly button. "I love you Harry" she whispered looking lovingly at him.

"I love you too" he grabbed her hands and kissed them. _I shouldn't be doing __this,__ I shouldn't be controlling him like I did Cedric. This is so wrong, _she thought. "I love you Cho" he said as he continued to smile. Cho gulped guiltily but kept on smiling and tried to convince herself yet again that this was the right thing to do.

OOOOOOO

_Sorry this chapter is really short but I've been having some writing problems. Anyway please review and if you have any suggestions to where the story should go that would be great because right now I weighing possibilities. Thank you for reading and please review._

_P.S Unfortunately this might be the last update for a bit because I have a lot of stuff going on. _


	6. Dreams and Desires

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine, not mine, not mine_

_**A/N: **__Thank you to everyone that reviewed and here's the next chapter. _

OOOOOOO

Draco stammered back his gray eyes wide; he raised a hand to his lips as if afraid Blaise had burned them. "Well that was unexpected" he muttered looking at his friend.

Blaise smiled and looked at Draco hopefully then he said "You can have her"

Draco looked up at him frowning slightly this conversation hadn't gone the way he thought it would. "Why didn't you tell me you were with her?"

Blaise sighed and sat back down on his bed "She's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. We're supposed to Rivals not Lovers"

Then Draco remembered, the figure, the warning. He told Blaise everything, from the conversation the figure had with Cho to what it had told him the night before. Blaise listened a frown growing on his face when Draco was finished he said "Did you recognize him?"

"No, he was wearing a mask"

Blaise stood up and said "Either way I need to talk to Gabrielle"

"You're going to break up with her?" asked Draco hopefully.

"Yeah"

Blaise started to walk towards the door but Draco grabbed him by the arm "Did you mean what you said before"

"I love you" Blaise repeated and once more leaned forward and kissed Draco. Draco stood still not exactly kissing him back but not pushing him away either. When they broke apart Blaise smiled and said again "I need to talk to Gabrielle" and he walked out of the dormitory leaving Draco in a severe state of shook.

OOOOOOO

Blaise stumbled down the stairs to the Great Hall looking around for Gabrielle a huge smile on his face. He couldn't help be happy, he had kissed Draco twice and Draco hadn't punched him! Now all he had to do was break up with Gabrielle and get Draco to fall in love with him.

He meet Ginny coming out of the Great Hall "Have you seen Gabrielle?" he asked her.

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly "She's still in the bed"

Blaise checked his watch "its ten thirty"

"Well she's just exhausted from going out every night" said Ginny over her shoulder as she walked with Luna and Neville.

OOOOOOO

Blaise and Gabrielle stood in an empty classroom. She knew something was wrong, she knew it was the end and it took every bit of strength she had not to fall to her knees crying begging him to stay with her. "Gabrielle you're great, but"

"You love Malfoy" she said.

He stopped for a second and then nodded slightly. "I do"

Gabrielle blinked and a couple tears ran down her checks. She wrapped her arms around Blaise and whispered in his ear "But I love you"

He hugged her back his arms wrapping themselves around her thin waist. "I'm so sorry Gabrielle". She let go of him and he backed out. It was strange looking at her like this: crying, looking like the world had fallen to pieces, he hadn't known she loved him, she was good at concealing her emotion.

"I hope you and Malfoy are happy" she whispered softly as she moved out of the classroom. Gabrielle ran to Gryffindor Tower trying very hard not to just start sobbing. She ran past everyone in the common room, several people stared at her but she didn't care. She ran up the stairs and in to her dormitory.

Ginny was on her bed writing her potions essay. She stood up as Gabrielle ran in "Wow what happened to you?" she asked as she stood up and walked towards her friend.

"He broke up with me" she whispered as she hugged Ginny.

"What? Why?"

"He likes someone else"

"Who?" said Ginny not believing that anyone would dump Gabrielle for someone else.

"It's not important" Gabrielle whispered.

"It's going to be alright" Ginny whispered as the two pulled apart.

"I love him" Gabrielle whispered. Ginny just stood there looking at her friend not believing what she had just said. Gabrielle didn't seem the type to fall in love. She always seemed so strong and confident but now there were tears on her face and she looked as if the world had just ended.

"Forget about him, he's crazy you're amazing. Better than anyone, Gabrielle you're wonderful" said Ginny as she grabbed her hand. The two girls looked at each other and something seemed to fill the air with a new excitement and without even speaking they launched at each other.

They kissed passionately, tongues entering mouths, arms around waists, finger through hair, their bodies completely leaning on each other. Both girls lost in the trance and sweetness of the kisses. Slowly they tumbled to the floor, Gabrielle on top of Ginny their hands exploring their bodies while their mouths continued to push against each other.

Gabrielle stopped kissing her for a moment and said "This must be a dream". Then she leaned down and started to kiss down Ginny's neck.

As the two girls continued to kiss it was easy to forget they were both in love with someone else, it became easy to get caught up with each other and the passion they shared. _It must be a dream, _Ginny's mind echoed as they started to undress.

OOOOOOO

Draco and Blaise walked out of the small broom cupboard they had been in for the last forty five minutes. Both boys were smiling, their clothes were wrinkled and look as if they had just been but on, Draco's hair was standing out in odd angles and they held hands. "Do you still love her?" muttered Blaise.

"Yes. Do you still love me?"

Blaise chuckled "after that Draco I think anybody would love you"

Draco smiled slightly then he turned rather serious and asked "Did you sleep with Gabrielle?"

"Yes"

"What was she like?"

"I'm sure you'll find out"

"I don't know, not all our desires can come true" he said before pressing his lips against Blaise's.

OOOOOOO

_Hope you liked it, I'm going to fail my math test for writing this, but what's education anyway. Please review and __just to let you know I might have __change the__ rating to M for sexual content, (__wink__) in the next few chapters._


End file.
